


You're a virgin?

by wheredidalicereallygo



Category: Funhaus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredidalicereallygo/pseuds/wheredidalicereallygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tough talking James is in reality a little innocent babe, Bruce helps him through this</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> Thus is my first piece of smut... please do not hate me so much....

Bruce looked up into those big blue eyes stunned, had he heard James right? This would be his first time? The man who constantly talks a big game about how great he is or how anyone to have him would be honored and blessed is a freaking VIRGIN? How? Bruce thought about the depths of his eyes, the broad curve of his shoulders, the narrow hips that have hypnotized him since day one, all of the things that made this beautiful man. James was in for a treat, Bruce would be gentle.   
“Close your mouth you’re gonna catch a fly and there isn’t any way I’m ever gonna kiss you after that. I know it’s surprising that such a quality piece of ass has never been touched” James whispered into Bruce’s ear, he didn’t pull away partly because he didn’t want Bruce to see his red cheeks and partly because he just wanted to hold Bruce close and never let go.   
James looked around his bedroom at the rose petals and candles he had set up after making up his mind that he would go all the way with his boyfriend and calling him. Damn, his shirtless body looked great in the dim light, his smell mixed perfectly with the roses, he wanted Bruce to be the one to do it, to take his virginity. Bruce pulled away after kissing James again so he could look at his face and seeing his blushing he wanted to take James right then. But he has to be careful.   
“I’ll go slow” Bruce moves to take off James’s shirt. He lets him. “You just tell me if you want to stop, don’t hesitate, it’s important that I don’t hurt you”   
The two men finished undressing each other adding to the sound of articles hitting the floor, made their way to the bed and just stopped. They just looked at each other, having an entire conversation with out speaking in the way that lovers do. Bruce was looking down at James, at his lips and eyes and he began kissing every thing that fell under his lips. Ear, neck, collar bone, nipple, navel and eventually the tip of James’s cock. Oh how long he’d wanted to do that. He took James in his mouth grunting in satisfaction at the sharp breath that came from him. Moving up and down he waited until the other man was fully relaxed and just ready to burst to pull away and ask James where he kept the lube  
"The what?"James looked confused.  
"The lube" Bruce stared at James. “How did you think this would work? I'm not doing dry on your first time"  
"Oh, LUUUBE! I thought you said something else, I couldn't hear over my heart beat", he leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a brand new tube. He wasn't kidding thought Bruce, he really doesn't know what he's doing. But he still loved James, goofy moments and all. He grabbed the tube and kissed James again took off the clear packaging and took James into his mouth once more. He loved the way his boyfriend smelled, his musk mixing with his own. Intoxicating. While doing this he got some lube on his index and rubbed it around the small opening waiting for the hole to relax enough to fit his finger in. Going slow. That is what he promised. He was finally able to get it in working and relaxing the hole. Two fingers, three. Good to go. They looked at each other as Bruce made ready. He waited for James to nod, to let him know he was ready. He saw what he was looking for. A subtle movement of the head. Adding another coat just to be safe he put the tip in never looking away from James, he saw rather than heard James bite his lip and take a sharp breath. Bruce pulled out.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, fine. Keep going" and Bruce did making sure to go slow until his full length was sheathed inside of James. He pulled back for another go aching to go faster but holding back. Instead he pushed his lips against James's mouth. This helped him go slower. He kept thrusting and they kept kissing. James decided he should move to, going slow he began to meet Bruce thrust for thrust smiling against the other mans lips when Bruce moaned in surprise. Bruce thought he was a natural, maybe he was. They went like this for a while. Going faster at a steady pace they both reached their peak and came together. In that lovers do. Sharing their pleasure and relishing in their partners. They showered together, kissing and never letting go. They cleaned up the petals and candles and changed the sheets together. They moved as if they were one person. In that way lovers do. They were in love and they were happy. They fell asleep facing each other, holding hands and smiling. 

And they were happy.


End file.
